Research has shown that a growing segment of the population, primarily as a result of the aging process experience some difficulty in sitting and rising from a seated position when using traditional types of chairs and benches. With the passage of the Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA) and a growing national consciousness concerning accommodating the needs of the elderly and disabled, there is an ever increasing need for devices to address these needs. The number of people who are considered "elderly" is rapidly expanding as children of the "Baby Boom" era move into their fifties and sixties. In addition, research has shown that the number of people with permanent and temporary disabilities has been continually rising over the past decade.
Conventional seating in outdoor and indoor spaces has some limitations with respect to providing maximum comfort and ease of use for the growing populations of elderly and disabled.